


My Lady

by LizzyBizzy



Series: The princess has been waiting an awful long time [4]
Category: Legend - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fanart, she's so pretty and i love her short hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy





	My Lady

 

**[Find me on other places!](https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo) **


End file.
